forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ruins of Adventure
Can someone explain the 1340 DR date for this module? It's the RPG version of SSI's Pool of Radiance, so I'd expect to see the same 1358 DR date for it. --Rindis (talk) 17:28, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but the earlier Realms products were notorious for typos and incorrect information. Heck, The Bloodstone Lands (sourcebook) back cover says it's the location for the Icewind Dale trilogy... Artemaz (talk) 18:58, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Ed's original Realms (the notes on upon which early Realms authors based their works) were set in 1340s. -hashtalk 21:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::The original boxed set is set at 1 Jan (Hammer) 1358. It gives rumors/tavern talk for the previous two years, which includes events that I presume were the latest news of Ed's campaign. (Such as Sylune's death during the flight of dragons in 1356.) But, my question is really why was this module 'backdated' 18 years, especially when it's the same adventure as Pool of Radiance which is still listed as 1358? --Rindis (talk) 21:49, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I think it was the game article that had the wrong date. ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::A little more poking around shows the page for the novel gives 1340, and references an old WotC timeline page that gives that date, so perhaps. ::::But that's kind of... nonsensical. Curse of the Azure Bonds is supposed to be a direct sequel (same party), and the intro to the module version specifies that both PoR and Azure Bonds happen around May and June (year not specified), while Curse picks up in October. So unless Azure Bonds suddenly happens in 1340... while that same timeline says 1357. So it seems like someone decided to muck around with the timeline a bit for some reason. >.< ::::More poking around: Talk:Time of Troubles, gives the ToT as June to Oct 1358. As I recall, everything was assumed to be 1358 or slightly later at the time, since that was the year 'just beginning' in the boxed set. That gets the timeline a bit crowded (especially since the PCs would presumably be ambushed and the bonds put on them during ToT as that all occupies a month), which probably explains why things got shifted around. ::::A better answer would probably have been to move ToT to 1359. FR5 has events for 1358 which include The Crystal Shard (now 1351 by that same timeline), and (naturally, being written a year earlier) doesn't have any of the obvious disruptions of the ToT. Argh. --Rindis (talk) 23:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::The Grand History of the Realms gives the 1340 DR for Tyranthraxus claiming the Pool of Radiance and being slain by adventurers. A lot of the earliest novels and modules are set much earlier than one might expect, owing to their different origins and retconned dates (some in the Old Grey Box were changed in later publications). Furthermore, these games and modules are not quite canon, but have been overtaken by canon novels. In particular, Pool of Radiance (novel) is the novel version this, and that trilogy runs long enough the heroes of the first have children who are heroes of the third. So the early 1340 DR is actually quite plausible. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC)